


A Legendary Date

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: Chris Redfield and His Legendary Wife ft. Piers Nivans [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Claire is a Good Bro, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, So is Leon, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: Chris Redfield (with a lot of help from his little sister) finally makes good on his promise.





	A Legendary Date

Claire Redfield was, for lack of a better term, tired, and not just because of how busy her day has been. No. She was tired of seeing her idiot of an older brother pinning.

Yes, pinning.

She was pretty sure whenever someone heard the name Chris Redfield, they didn't associated the bear of a man with any form of pinning. Yet there he was, sitting on the couch in their livingroom, staring at his phone like it held the key to solving all of the world's problems.

(It would be nice if it held the key to stopping BOWs., but she suppose that's too much to ask for.)

Without taking her eyes off her brother, she pulled out her own phone and shot off a quick text to her boyfriend.

**Claire:  
He's doing it again.**

A reply was quick to follow.

**Leon:  
How long has it been now? Four days? **

**Claire:  
It'll be five if he doesn't ask her out tonight. **

**Leon:  
Is there nothing you can do for him? I mean, I don't get along well with your brother, but I'm starting to feel sorry for the guy! Do something to put him out of his misery, so that'll put you out of your misery, and I don't have to hear about his failed love-life anymore and I can finally put all my effort into planning our date - which is long overdue, mind you. It's been literal months since our last one.**

Claire couldn't help the tiny smirk that quirked at her lips before typing in one last reply and pocketing her phone once more.

**Claire:  
Well then, guess we'll have to make up for that, huh? Surprise me, Kennedy.**

Taking deliberate steps towards Chris, she flopped down next to him and asked, "Who's winning?"

Chris blinked. "The phone."

Eyes flickering between him and said phone, Claire clicked her tongue. "Are you finally going to pick it up?"

No answer.

Of course, Claire rolled her eyes. _Men._ Without warning, she snatched up the device, and at Chris' startled cry, raced out of the living room, her brother close on her heels but unable to catch her. That was all Claire needed to pull up a certain woman's number and hit dial. By the time it was on its second ring, they were back in the livingroom, circling around the couch with Chris vowing to make Claire's life a living hell (as if he already didn't). Chris jumped over the coffee table when an audible, _hello?_ came through the speaker and Claire watched with open amusement as her brother froze and she threw the phone at back to him.

Chris caught it on instinct and as the panic settled on his face, Claire blew him a kiss and ducked out and into the kitchen where she made a pot of coffee and kept an ear on her brother's side of the conversation.

"(Y/N), it's Chris Redfield."

"I'm good. You?"

"Oh, I know. Paperwork is never my favorite part of the job. How long do they have you on desk duty for?"

"I thought you were all cleared for field work?"

Claire could feel herself getting more and more annoyed by the second. Of course he would encourage talk about work, and of course (Y/N) wouldn't think about anything of the phone call if the first thing Chris was asking her was about work.

Huffing, Claire stood from her spot on the kitchen bar stool, and quietly made her way back into the livingroom where she managed to creep up behind Chris (the guy was so invested in the call that even if BOWs suddenly showed up, he wouldn't notice) and shouted, "MY BROTHER WANTS TO ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE! PLEASE SAY YES AND PUT US ALL OUT OF HIS MISERY!"

"CLAIRE REDFIELD, YOU ARE DEA- What?"

Halfway down the hall once again, Claire skidded to a halt then backed up until she could peek into the livingroom. She didn't know whether she wanted to gag, or take a picture of her brother's dopey smile to tease him about it later.

"Eight o'clock this Saturday good for you?"

"Just casual."

"Ten-four. I'll see you then. Bye."

When Chris saw her he scowled, but Claire sent him a shit-eating grin. "You're welcome."


End file.
